Brothers
by SlightlyComical
Summary: Ginny runs to her brothers for protection
1. Chapter 1

Ginny ran towards the Burrow in tears. She looked behind her to see Harry chasing after her. She didn't want to be near him. She didn't want to be near him, or anyone else for that matter. She just wanted to go to her room, close the doors and cry herself to sleep. She finally got to the kitchen, and looked inside for her mum. She saw Fred, and George. She began to go around to the other door, but they heard her sobbing. They pulled her into the kitchen asking what was wrong. She could only speak through sobs.

"Harry..H-He-He-He" Her face was twisted and red. Her brothers faces began to furrow beginning to wonder that someone had done something to their little sister.

"What did he do?" Fred asked

"He-He-He-He.." She broke into tears

"It's all right Gin," George whispered to her as he held her comforting her. "It's going to be all right" George held her, while Fred fumed in the corner over what Harry might have done.

At this moment Harry got to the kitchen door shouting "Gin! I'm so sorry!" That was when Fred stepped to the door and became an over protective brother.

"Get out Harry!" He shouted at the short black-haired boy

"G-get him ou-ou-out of here!" Ginny was shouting to George who continued to stroke her hair and make her feel better. George shot a worried look at Fred.

"Fred, please let me talk to her!" Harry was trying to get past Fred who was shoving Harry further away from the Burrow.

"I don't know what you did, but you had better start running now because when we find out, you are going to have a lot of Weasley's on your tail!" Fred shouted with one final shove pushing Harry to the ground. "We are over protective brothers, without a doubt, so you pretty bloody lucky I'm not beating you up right now. As I said before. LEAVE!" Fred screamed at Harry. Harry sat looking up at Fred for a moment, then apparated away.

Fred began to walk back to the Burrow, his temper beginning to simmer. He entered to the kitchen to see no one there. He walked into the living room and there was a calmer Ginny sitting next to George who was stroking her face. We always used to do this when she was little and scared. It made her feel safe. Fred sat on the other side of Ginny on the couch. He didn't want to upset her, but he needed to know.

"Gin?"

"Yea Fred?"

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Fred asked getting an unwanted stare from George.

"Um….we were down by the pond….and we started kissing….and things got heated….and I wanted to stop….but he wouldn't-"

Fred stood up "I'll kill the git!"

"No Fred," Ginny pulled him back down to the couch. "I just don't want to see him for a while….can you do that?" Ginny looked at her older brothers hoping for some kind of protector.

"Of course Ginny, whatever you want." George said.

"Yea, whatever you want Gin."

"Thanks guys. I kind of tired…but I can't go up to my room alone…" She was worried Harry would come in the middle of the night

"We'll stay with you Ginny." George got up to sit in the chair.

"As long as you want." She put her head where George had been, and put her feet on Fred, so that someone could hold her a little while she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

_They sat together looking out over the water. Their fingers intertwined in a soft grip as they held each other's hands. Harry looked over at the redheaded beauty sitting next to him. Ginny turned to him smiling. Ginny leaned in, and kissed him gently on the lips. It wasn't an ordinary kiss, and it also didn't last long. Right as Ginny pulled away from the soft kiss. Harry pulled her into his arms, and they began to laugh, almost wrestling each other on the grass. Finally, Harry pinned Ginny to the ground. They stared at each other smiling._

_And then he kissed her. It was a passionate kiss like neither of them had ever had before. They're tongues battled as Harry lowered himself closer to Ginny, and she wrapped her fingers into his Jet black hair. He brought himself down so that he was lying next to Ginny putting his hands on her gentle curves. They stayed like this, kissing, for a while occasionally breaking for the needed oxygen. After being in this state of bliss, Harry began to pull at the hem of Ginny's shirt, flipping her so that she was on her back, and he was above her again. _

_He placed light kisses on her exposed stomach. Her shirt had been pulled up to her ribs. She lay there, not knowing what to do. She felt slightly uncomfortable, as his kisses went lower on her stomach. As he began to lower her pants a little, she tried to sit up, but Harry just kissed her stomach again, making her comfortable again. But, he soon began to kiss lower, and lower, and again pulled her pants a little bit down._

"_Harry…" She tried to sit up, but he his hand on her neck pushing her onto the ground as he kissed her pelvis._

_She tried to squirm out from under him, but he put pressure on her stomach making her unmovable. The only logical thing that she could think of at this moment was kneeing him in the chest. This got him off of her. She sat there, curling her legs into her chest. Harry stared at her for amount, and then tried to go in for another kiss._

"_No, Harry." She stood up backing away._

"_Come on Gin." He stood up now and walked toward her with a terrible look in his eyes._

"_Harry, you're scaring me…" She backed up again, into a tree. Harry seized the opportunity, and pinned her to the tree. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, as he sucked her neck. She squirmed underneath him, but he was using all his strength to keep her there._

"_Harry STOP!" She was screaming now, and the tears were flowing from her eyes. He wasn't paying attention._

_She was on the verge of sobbing, and now Harry pulled his face from her neck and looked at her, realizing what he was doing. He let go of his grip on her, about to apologize, when she zoomed off in the direction of her home._


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny sat in the living room sipping her tea. Ron was staring at her trying to get information out of her, but she wouldn't budge. Just because she didn't want to see Harry, didn't mean she wanted him dead. And if she told any of her brothers more than she already had, Harry soon would be. So she kept her mouth shut sitting in the old couch, her knees tucked up to her chin. Ron glared at her from across the room in the old rocking chair. His elbows on his knees, and his chin in his hands.

"Gin-"

"Ronald, I told you once and I will say it again, I'm not going to tell you."

"I need to know what my best mate did, so that I know how much to beat him up!"

"There is no need to beat Harry up."

"So you were over reacting?"

"No. That's for sure. But I still would rather not have him dead because of what he did."

Fred and George walked in both slapping Ron on the back of the head.

"Can you stop being such a twat for once?" George questioned.

"Yea, its beginning to get annoying now." Fred finished both plopping down on the couch on either side of Ginny.

"Well what am I supposed to do? My best mate hurt my little sister!"

"Ron, she's our little sister too-"

"And he's not our best mate so we don't care how much we pummel him."

"But do you see us doing that?"

"Nooooooo. So calm yourself and get your knickers out of a twist!"

"You two do realize that I am hear right?" Ginny asked.

"I don't have knickers, and there not in a twist…" Ron grumbled as he walked upstairs.

The three sat there, all drinking their tea. It was starting to get a little warm, so Ginny began to roll up her sleeves, but stopped dead in her tracks when she got to somewhere that she had been trying to hide. Fred and George hadn't been paying too much attention, until Ginny began to hastily roll down her sleeve again. That's when Fred stopped her and looked at her worryingly.

"Ginny, what are you hiding he asked, and he held her sleeve in place."

"Nothing…" she mumbled, trying to roll her sleeve down.

"Ginny!" Fred said forcefully. George was staring at the two, hoping not to have to intervene because of Fred's stupid temper.

"Fine!" She screamed at him.

She began to roll up her sleeve, revealing that the middle of her forearm was a deep shade of purple-ish blue. Both the twins eyes widened, and both became enraged. Not just Fred this time, but George too. They knew now that they had to find Harry and punish him.

"Ginny, if you don't tell us exactly what happened, "Fred began, his teeth gritted "We're still going to go and kill him, so you might as well tell us."

"Fred-"

"We're going now" George said as they both stood up. They called down to Ron, and they were getting ready to leave when Ginny stood up.

"FINE!" She screamed "If you're going after him. Fine. But at least one of you has to stay with me just. in. case."

The three boys looked at each other, and then back at Ginny.

"I'll stay," George began to move back towards Ginny.

"Let's go then Ron." Fred grabbed his brother's hand and they apparated away.


End file.
